Prophecy of A Daughter
by Lila Lucia
Summary: She was taken from all she knew and loved, only to be returned in a time of need. Her friends and her brother will need her before the end. AU. I own nothing except for any names you do not recognize!
1. Prologue: A Dream

Prophecy of a girl, soon to be born. June 15th, 1967.

_She will give up family, comfort, and have to save a world she knows not of; a world she will be born into, yet not believe to be real. She will know not what she is in for, nor if she will save her brother and friends from a horrible fate that awaits them on the other side of the lake._

_She was watching two children watch the sun set. To her, they looked about four or so, and they appeared to be brother and sister by the way they had no patience with one another. Then, after the full moon rose, a shadow fell upon the two. __The boy grabbed at the girl's hand, trying to find her when, suddenly, she wasn't there. "Lila?" he called out.__"Remmy! Help!" She scremed in a frightened voice. __He ran toward her voice, when he saw it: some big, bony creature howling at the moon. Turning pale, the boy froze. __The man holding Lila laughed as she was forced to watch one of her best friends get charged at and bitten by a werewolf. Then, she fell into darkness as the last words out of her mouth were "Remmy, run!"._~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She shot out of bed, panting heavily, as if she had been running. Quietly, she turned on a lamp, put on her glasses, and looked at her clock. Rolling her eyes at the red numbers that said 5:30, she rolled out of bed and picked out her clothes.

Deciding on jeans and her favorite green tank top, she went to the bathroom and did her hair and make-up. Pulling her carmel hair into a pony-tail, Alleah thought about herself. She didn't look like either of her parents, couldn't remember anything before her fourth birhtday, and she'd always had a long scratch on her arm. She knew she was adopted, so that took care of the parent problem. However, why her memory was not there and where the scratch on her arm came from, those were the real mysteries.

A door slammed downstairs. Thinking it was her parents letting the dog out, Alleah went downstairs and as she turned into the kitchen, everything went black.

Alleah woke up with a horrible headache. Her bed was unusually sotf, and her pillows had imprints of her head on them. Taking her glasses from the bedside table, she looked around-and freaked out.

Instead of being lavendar, the walls were bright yellow and the bedding was blue. The floor was wooded with a rug, not all carpet. The door was a dark, cherry wood, not a mellowed, yellow oak color.

She got up, and walked over to the closed door. Taking a deap breath she opened it. Looking down the hall she saw four boys.

"Umm...excuse me?" Her voice was so soft that all four boys jumed. She smiled slightly, pleased that she had surprised them a little.

The boy with messy black hair came over. "Is there something you'd like? Do you need anything? How do you feel?" His voice was warm and somewhat familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her remember where he had heard it from.

"Some food would be nice. I'm ok, I think, but I have a bit of a headache. How did I get here?"

The other boys had come over as well and all but the sandy haired boy began speaking.

"We were walking by the lake-"

"You were just laying there-"

"-no idea where you-"

Finally sighing, the one boy who remained silent interupted. "If you three are done making fools of yourself, I think one of us should tell her the full story. Unless you want to make yourselves look even more ridiculous?"

The first boy Alleah had spoken to rolled his eyes. "Fine, Moony, we'll stop. Just tell her, alright?"


	2. Strange Happenings

**Disclaimer:**_ Oh how I wish I could claim it all…unfortunately only the plot and a few characters (the ones you don't recognize) belong to me *sigh*_

Alleah looked around, not believing a word of it.

"So, let me get this straight. You all were walking around a lake and suddenly I'm just there? Then, for some unknown reason, you decide to drag me back here, put me in a room, and not even call your mom or dad to let them know I'm here? Am I right so far?"

The boy they called Moony—the one with sandy blonde hair—nodded. "Pretty much, yes. See we have this really bad habit—we act before we think. It's mostly just those three that do it, although when I'm with them I'm just as bad."

"What does she mean 'call'?" The blonde hair one asked the shaggy-haired boy who had yet to speak. The other boy just shrugged.

Alleah looked at the blonde as if he was out of his mind. "Call. As in use a telephone? You know you dial ten numbers and you speak to each other through it? What are you, a hermit or something? Seriously, you just go up to one, type in somebody's phone number like 310-495-5412 and you listen for them to pick up. Then you talk. Please tell me he was kidding about not knowing what I meant by call."

Moony laughed. "Of course he was kidding. Now do you have any more question—umm…what was your name?"

Alleah laughed. "As far as I know its Alleah. Is Moony your real name? It seems slightly odd to be one—no offense, of course."

He laughed. "No, my name is Remus Lupin. The boy who spoke to you earlier, that is James Potter. The blonde boy is Peter Pettigrew, and the other black-haired boy is Sirius Black." As he named off the people, they each waved in turn.

"So, where are you from? You know, since we just randomly found you and everything." Piped up the boy they called Peter.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm from…well I'm not really sure. I live in Baltimore though, in Maryland." Alleah looked contemplative as she thought about the question.

Sirius Black's eyebrows raised. "You don't know where you're from? Seriously?"

She glared at him. "No. I do not know where I am from. I was adopted, found on the side of an interstate. Is there a problem with that?"

He snorted. "Right. You were found on the side of an interstate and you live in some place called Baltimore in some place called Maryland. Really? You know if you're going to lie to us, you could at least name a real place." He turned and walked down the hall.

"Aurgh! It is a real place you, you pig headed jerk-face!"

"Okay, you two. That's enough, just calm down." Remus got between them, as Sirius had turned around and was practically in Alleah's face.

"You're completely right, that is enough," Came the calm voice of a middle-aged woman. "And you, Sirius Black, you were raised better than to yell at a young lady in this house. Speaking of which, who is this young lady?" The woman had gorgeous green eyes and jet-black hair.

Alleah's eyes widened as she looked into eyes so similar to her own. "My name is Alleah. I guess your son and his friends found me by a lake nearby."

The woman looked at James. "Is this true? You and the boys found her by the lake?"

"Wait. He's your son? But, I mean the way you just scolded Sirius, I thought…"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Oh, James is my son. Sirius, he may not be my blood-son, but he lives here with us and is my son in every since of the word."

James cut in. "Yes, mom we found her by the lake. So, we brought her back to the house until she woke up. I guess we probably should have told you we brought her here. Sorry. She says she is from some place called 'Baltimore' in 'Maryland'. That's what she and Sirius were arguing about. He says it doesn't exist."

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Sirius, I assure you, Baltimore, Maryland does exist. However, how did you manage to apparate by the lake, Alleah?"

"Apparate? I'm sorry I don't know what that word means."

The laughing ceased and turned into a frown. "Alleah, how did you get here? Do you remember?"

"No. I can remember some things. I had woken up after having a nightmare and I was going downstairs. I—I heard something, but I thought it was my parents letting our dog out. Then, when I got into the kitchen, everything went black. Next thing I know, I wake up here. Wait a second…where am I?"

Mrs. Potter's eyes widened. "Oh dear, this is not good. We're going to have to take you to the Ministry immediately. Sweetie, do you know what today's date is?"

Alleah nodded. "It's July 12, 1982."

The woman's eyes stayed slightly widened, but she visibly relaxed.. "Right, well, we need to get you checked out immediately to make sure everything is ok. You could have a concussion so we may as well take you to Mungo's to get reviewed by a healer. What are your parents' names?"

"My adoptive parents are Mel and Al Brown. I don't know who my real parents are. They found me when I was four. Actually, the anniversary of when they found me is in eight days, on the 20th of this month. They found me that evening on the side of an interstate. The thing is, all I remember is a full moon and a wolf howling. Nothing else."

Remus' eyes widened. "Are you positive? You remember hearing a wolf? Please, think hard."

Sirius, Peter, and James all looked strangely at Remus. Alleah closed her eyes. "There was a forest, and a hilltop. I think there may have been a boy." Her eyes snapped open. "There was. He had green eyes, and blonde hair. The wolf, I didn't just hear it howl I—I saw it. It attacked the boy. And, there was a man, he laughed when the boy got attacked. Then, everything went black. I think I may have said something but I can't remember what. It just all went black." Tears were streaming down her face at this point.

Remus looked down. "Remmy, run."

Everyone looked at him. "What did you say?" Asked Alleah, her voice strained.

He looked her straight in the eye. "I said 'Remmy, run.' That's what you said before you blacked out. It's what you said when I was attacked by the wolf." He reached out to her arm, and lifted up her sleeve. Wincing slightly, he brushed his finger tips over the scar gently. "We were racing home, well, to my home. It was our birthday, ours and your twin brother. The three of us spent it together, our parents were really good friends. But that year your brother got sick, he had a summer cold, I guess, and your parents didn't want you to get it. So, they let you come to my house to spend our birthday together. We kind of snuck off and we were racing back to the house when I got attacked."

Alleah's eyes shut again. Scenes flashed through her mind as she thought about what Remus had said. Suddenly, not doubting a word he said, she flung her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He buried his head in her neck. "I knew you'd come back. If you didn't, I would have found you. I swear I would have. Do you remember your real name?"

"Lila. Lila Lucia. Mama would call me it when I threw my hissy fits 'cause you and Jamie wouldn't let me climb trees with you." She laughed. "You know, I always wanted a sibling. And to think, all this time I had a twin brother. Do you still talk to him? When can I see him again? Do you know where he is right now?" Her eyes grew hopeful.

Remus looked her in the eyes. "He's right here. James is Jamie, your twin brother."


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer:**_ Oh how I wish I could claim it all…unfortunately only the plot and a few characters (the ones you don't recognize) belong to me *sigh*_

"What? That's not possible. Prongs doesn't have a—a sister! That's just, that's just not right, Moony! Tell him Prongs, tell him now!" Sirius whirled around to James, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry Pads. I do have a sister though. She went missing on our fourth birthday. I had a friend named Remmy back then, too, but I had no idea it was you, Moony. How did you know it was me, but I didn't know it was you?"

"I figured it out second year when I saw you with your parents. Your mom and dad looked the same as they did when we were younger, so it wasn't that difficult. Besides, how many other people named James Potter have the same birthday as me, is a wizard, and loves quiditch?"

James smiled. "Ok, good point, you win. But—"

"Aurgh! Hello? I'm still here, you know. Just found out you're my brother and all? Could I at least get a "Hey sis, how've you been? I missed you!"? I mean, come on, you've only been missing me for twelve years!"

James' smile got even bigger. "You know Moony, I think we need to welcome her back together. How about we—"

"James Harold Potter if you even _think_ about what I know you must be thinking, you will be grounded for life, I will never take you to get your apparation license, and…I'll let Lila give you a makeover, make-up and nail polish included. Do you understand me, young man?"

James looked at his mother and visibly gulped, as did all the other Marauders. "I understand. Sorry, Lila, it won't happen again. Welcome home." With that, he gave her a big hug and spun her around.

"Ok, so let me see if I've got this. Remus, you were attacked by a werewolf on our birthday. James wasn't there, because he was sick, so you got attacked and I got kidnapped. So now, you're a werewolf, and all four of you are going into your sixth year at a school for wizards and witches. Magic exists, and I probably have it, but we're going to have to test me for it?" James nodded his head. "And Jamie here is in love with a girl who absolutely hates his guts, or at least says she does?"

Remus, Peter, and James looked at each other. "Yeah, that's pretty much it. Oh, and we're all in Gryffindor—it's one of the houses at school. The other ones are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

"Wait…what do you mean by "houses"?" She asked.

Sirius, after being quiet for quite some time, spoke up. "They're separate dormitories. Every year the first years are separated into one of the four houses, and that is where they sleep, study, and hang out. Each house has a common room and then two separate halls for girls and boys. In each of the halls there are seven rooms—one for each year of students. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail and I share it with another boy named Frank Longbottom. Gryffindor is considered the house for the courageous, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the—"

"Slytherin for the cunning," Remus cut him off. "We have friends in all of the dorms except for Slytherin. They're a rather…unpleasant lot."

Lila nodded at the explanation. "So what kind of building is it then? Is it like some big, prison institution building? Or is it like a giant cottage?"

The guys started laughing. This time it was Peter who answered. "It's actually a castle, Lila. It's made of stone and it's huge. I've gotten lost more times than I can count." He blushed at this comment that he made, and lowered his head quickly.

Lila laughed a little. "Oh I'm sure others get lost too, especially if it's that big."

Remus nodded his encouragement at the smaller boy. "Actually, just before break I was talking to Alice and Lily and Alice was mentioning how every time she goes to Arithmancy after Potions she gets lost in the dungeons."

Peter looked hopeful. "Really?"

Remus nodded again.

All the teenagers suddenly started when they heard a loud crack downstairs. Then they heard Mrs. Potter speaking to a man. James stood up, and motioned for Lila to do the same. Confusion etched on her face, she rose and followed him downstairs. As they walked into the living room, they overheard the voices.

"—are you absolutely sure it's her, Emilia?"

"Harold, Remus knows it is. She remembers everything from that night, including him. She was found the same day that she disappeared from here. The only reason I don't think it would be her is because of her appearance. But you of all people know that could be because of spells and charms."

"I know, Emmy, I know. I'm just worried that if it is not her, James and Remus both will be heartbroken."

Emilia Potter looked at her husband. "It is her, Harry. I can feel it every time I look into her eyes. You know, they're just as green as mine are. And—" She stopped speaking as she caught sight of James and Lila in the hallway. "Come in, you two." James came in without the slightest hesitation, while Lila stepped in cautiously, shutting the door behind her.

Noticing her shyness, Harold spoke up. "Lila?"

She looked up at him and stared. Then she opened her mouth and said, "Daddy?"

Tears filled his eyes as he looked down at his little girl that he hadn't seen in eleven years.

James stood there, smiling as he looked at his family. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. Harold looked over at him.

"Son, what on earth do you find so humorous?"

James's grin got even larger and he moved over to the door. "I just find it funny that there's a heap of my friends on the floor."

Lila looked confused. "What are you talking about Jamie? There's nobody on the floor in here."

He laughed outright at that. "No? Hmm. How about…now?" And with that he opened the door, and in fell Remus, Peter, and Sirius, all looking sheepishly at the Potters.

Sirius was the first to recover. "Hello Potter family. We were just looking at the door. Wonderful pattern there, we could have sworn the fairies carved into it were moving—"

Remus took over for him, "And of course we had to get a closer look. Especially since we knew that your door illustrations don't move. I mean, how ridiculous would it be if suddenly after being friends with James for so many years and coming to visit, we just realized that the pictures on your doors move?"

"We weren't eavesdropping or anything like that—honest!" Filled in Peter.

Emilia and Harold traded looks before bursting out laughing and enveloping the boys in hugs. Harold then went over to Lila and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Well, little Lila, good luck with these boneheads for brothers."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do we _have_ to keep them? Can't we just build them a nice little dog house out back, I'm sure they'd be more than comfortable!"

Peter, James, and Remus fell over, clutching their stomachs as the laughed. Sirius glared at them, his face catching the shadow making him look darkly handsome. Remus, through his laughter, stated, "Oh…I'm sure, hahaha, Sirius would be more than comfortable—a dog house!" And then he was laughing so hard he was crying.

Lila shook her head. "I have a feeling that I'm missing something very big here…oh well!" She smiled as she looked around at her family once more—the other three Marauders included as well.


	4. A Case Of Nerves

A few days had passed since Alleah—who began to go by Lila—had been reunited with her family. During that time she was tested for magic, and found that she had it, and she had gone to get a little black cat to take to school with her (as the Potters had written to Professor Dumbledore about the situation). Lila was very happy, and she talked to her adoptive parents every few days on the phone. Both of them were very happy and were planning on moving to Britain so that they could stay in contact with their adoptive daughter. Everything was going wonderfully for the girl, except for Sirius Black.

Sirius Orion Black, for whatever reason, did not like Lila—and he made it extremely clear. In fact, he disliked her so much, that they had screaming fights matching that of the fights that Lily and James would have. The only time he was civil with her was when her and James' parents were around, and then only because he had to (he had received a very stern talking to from Emilia Potter after the first fight she witnessed). So, for the most part Lila was with Remus when Sirius and James were together, and then with James when Sirius and Remus were together. Peter seemed so lost, but he quickly took to Lila, because of her sweet personality.

It was one of the rare days in which Peter chose to hang out with Sirius and James, leaving Lila with Remus. He was explaining the different classes to her.

"Wait. So there's seriously a class where you look into crystal balls? That is so cool!" Lila squealed.

Remus laughed slightly, "It sounds cool when you put it that way, but it's really not that fun. Most people can't see anything—including the professor!"

"So…he teaches a class that he can't do himself?"

"Not exactly, Lila. He's a bit of a fraud, but he really believes he can see the future."

"Oh. I see. Well, I kind of see. So which house do you think I'll be in?"

Remus smiled. "Well James, Peter, and I are hoping you'll be in Gryffindor with us."

"What about Sirius?" Lila rolled over on her side to look at Remus, as they had been lying side by side.

"Sirius…well, he would prefer to not think about you coming to school with us." Remus picked his words carefully, trying to avoid hurt on Lila's part.

Her face was blank as he said it. "I see." She played with the carpet some before asking, "Remmy? Why doesn't he like me?"

Remus rolled over on his side to face her, noticing that, although her face was blank, she had a hurt look in her eyes. "It's complicated, Lila. To be honest, I'm not totally sure why he does. It could be that he feels you replaced him as James' sibling and your parents' other child. Or that James, Peter and I all like you and love to be around you and he feels left out. I think I do know why, but I can't really say. Sirius has just had a very hard time, and because of that he may feel threatened by you."

Lila nodded. "I guess that sort of makes sense. Thanks Remus."

Lila woke up around 2:30, unable to sleep because of the storm. So she turned on her lamp, put on her robe and slippers, and went downstairs to get some water. As she turned away from the sink with her water, she slammed into something firm, and spilled her water all over the floor.

"Crap. I'm sorry! Oh gosh, I'm such a klutz." Turning around she flipped on the light switch, only to find herself face to face with Sirius. She winced slightly, and continued to apologize, "I really am sorry, I had no idea you were behind me or that anyone else was up."

He shook his head and got a towel, wiping up the puddle on the floor. "Why the hell are you up this late?" He glared slightly at her as he asked.

She looked at her feet as she answered, "The storm. It woke me up. I'm not a big fan of lightni—EEK!" She screamed as lightning struck and the thunder boomed, and covered her now shaking hands. Hearing the thunder again, she flinched.

Sighing loudly, Sirius got up off the floor and got a new glass of water. Pulling her hands down from her face, he handed her the glass. "Calm down. Just take a couple sips of water."

Doing as she was told, Lila put the cup down just as another round of thunder made its presence known. As she went to flinch she was engulfed in a pair of arms. "Shh…it's ok."

Lila took a deep breath and noticed a musky smell of the forest. Smiling to herself, she calmed down and started to doze off.

Sirius took in the scent of the girl's hair, noting that she smelled like sunshine. Catching her as she slumped due to dozing, he picked her up and carried her to the living room. _There is no way I can carry her up three flights of stairs_, the boy thought. _Ok, so I'll get two pillows and two blankets and we'll both sleep down here. She can have the couch, and I'll take the floor!_ Deciding that was the best idea, Sirius quickly ran to the second floor and retrieved the blankets and pillows. As he made his way back to the living room, he noticed she was sitting up and rocking herself as the thunder crackled some more. Smiling slightly, he made himself a bed near the couch, and handed her a blanket and a pillow.

"I figured you wouldn't want to be alone so I grabbed you something to sleep down here too."

"Thank-you," her voice was very soft. Wrapping the blanket around her, she put her pillow on the ground and lay down near where he had made his bed.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights?" She nodded in response, and he was struck by how innocent she looked. As he made his way back to his pallet he said, "If the storm keeps you up and you can wake me up and I'll talk to you, ok?"

"Okay." She whispered, her eyes already shut as she fell asleep.

Sunlight hit Lila's eyes and she yawned while looking around. _Hmm…I guess Sirius must have gone back to his room. Oh well, at least he's finally being nice to me!_ With a brighter outlook on the day, she got up and folded her blanket up, taking it and her pillow upstairs.

Going to the kitchen she was greeted by flour, and a lot of it. Glancing around she noted that the back door was open, and made her way out, stepping in as little flour as possible. As she stepped onto the back deck, she saw her parents doubled over in laughter as flour flew through the air from two directions. Moving closer to her parents, she saw James and Sirius on one side, while Remus and Peter were on the opposite, throwing what could only be called flour bombs at each other. Scooping up a handful of the flour, she waited until the boys finished and were heading back over to the patio. Grinning sweetly at James, she moved her hand and threw it when, to her horror, James ducked and it hit Sirius straight in the face.

Remus' eyes grew wide and he moved in front of Lila, as if to protect her, when he noticed the growing grin on Sirius' face. Confused, as he noted everyone but Lila was, he let himself be pushed aside as Sirius walked straight up to Lila and threw flour onto the top of her head.


	5. For The First Time

"So, you guys are friends now then?" Remus asked Lila.

"I think so, yes. We get along now, although we haven't really spoken to one another since that night."

"Well I'm just glad you two are finally getting along. It sucked having my baby sister and one of my best friends hating each other," said James.

Lila laughed slightly. "Sorry about that Jamie."

James just put his arm around her and hugged her.

Little did the three of them know that Sirius was standing right outside, listening to their conversation. _I wish she wouldn't have told them about us sleeping downstairs together. I'll never hear the end of it now…_

Needless to say, whenever Lila was not with the boys, Sirius would get teased mercilessly. They went so far as to say that he even _liked_ Lila, like, _liked_ like. To which he would always respond with the usual "as if", "yeah right", "why would I like her", and other denying statements. It was during one of these conversations that Lila had unintentionally entered the room and interrupted the conversation, to which the James, Peter, and Remus busted out laughing. Mortified, thinking she had somehow done something embarrassing, Lila ran out of the room crying, with Sirius hot on her trail, after glaring at the other boys of course.

"Stupid jerks…as if I even care" she sniffed. "I mean all I do is walk into the room and they LAUGH at me. I don't even have something on my face. It's like they think I look funny or something. I mean really! Where do they get the right to laugh at me for simply walking into a room? And it's not like they were all laughing. Why didn't Sirius laugh with them? At least he was nice enough not to…"

Sirius shook his head and walked over to Lila, sliding up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. He rested his head on her shoulder and said, "They weren't laughing at you, sweetheart."

Lila jumped as soon as she felt someone behind her, but calmed down as she heard his voice. Leaning back against him, she replied, "Then why did they burst out laughing as soon as I walked into the room?" She turned around to look at him, noting how close their lips were.

Sirius blushed at her question, trying to think of a way around the question. "They were laughing at me…See they seem to think I'm funny."

"That doesn't answer my question, Sirius. They didn't start laughing until I walked into the room. That means they were laughing at me, not at you."

Sirius shivered as he felt her breath against his ear as she spoke. "See…they seem to have this idea…and it's not that I do or I don't…but I mean, I really don't know. Just trust me when I say they're laughing at me and not at you. It has to deal with you, but it's not at you." Making the mistake of looking into her eyes, which were still a little teary, Sirius felt his heart break. He raised one hand and wiped her cheek off, unintentionally leaving his hand against her face.

Not realizing the affect she was having on him, Lila leaned her forehead against his temple. "That still doesn't explain why they only laughed when I was there, Sirius. I mean—"

"Lila, don't ask me. Please, just don't ask." Sirius turned his head, forgetting how close they were, and found his lips pressed against hers.


	6. The Hogwarts Express

After the kiss Sirius and Lila began to avoid one another. They never mentioned it to the others, and they never spoke of it with each other. Soon enough, the letters from Hogwarts came and Lila's was included. Diagon Alley passed without anything out of the ordinary occurring. September first rolled around with Lila wishing desperately for a girl friend to talk about Sirius with.

They had apparated side-along with the Potter parents, although it took two trips. Lila was astounded by the number of witch and wizard students that swarmed around the platform with their parents. Not paying attention, she ran into another young woman.

"Sorry! Are you alright?" Lila asked as she helped the other girl up.

"Fine, thank you. You should probably pay a little more attention, otherwise you might be the one to get pushed over around here," the other girl said, flipping her auburn hair out of her face. She cocked her head to the side, "Are you new?"

"Yes, actually, I am. My name is Lila, Lila—"

"Lily! My love, how I have missed you! My summer was bleak without your bright hair to lighten my life! I love you so much, my Lilikins! Will you go out with—"

SMACK!

"POTTER! How many times do I have to tell you? I am NOT your love, and don't you EVER call me 'Lilikins' if you ever want to see the light of day AGAIN!" The redheaded girl, who apparently was the famous Lily Evans that Lila had heard about all summer, continued to rant until she heard a giggle escape from Lila. "I'm sorry, Lila, was it? You'll have to forgive the prat, he doesn't know any better. My name is Lily Evans. What was your surname?"

Lila giggled again. "Actually, that "prat", as you refereed to him, is my twin brother. My name is Lila Potter; I'm James's long lost sister."

With that statement, everyone on the platform turned to get a look at the sister of the most popular guy in school. Lily, like many of the other students, was completely speechless.

On the train to Hogwarts, Lila sat in the same as the Marauders. They re-met up Peter, who had joined the boys just as the train was leaving (he nearly missed the train thanks to his forgetfulness). After about half the female population of Hogwarts coming to visit "Jamesie" and "Siri", Lila left in a huff of breath with the boys asking each other "What's wrong with her?"

Aimlessly, Lila wandered down the train corridor, till she ran into a familiar scene: once again, Lily found herself on the ground with Lila helping her up.

"You know, I really should pay more attention, as you said before, sorry again, Lily." Lila said.

Lily laughed. "It's fine. I should really apologize for how I acted in front of you about your brother. He just really upsets me."

Lila shook her head, "Really, it's fine. Remy told me all about how he's been after you the past six years and how you have yet to give him a chance. It took all my self control not to burst out laughing when you slapped him."

Lily reddened. "Yeah…I should really not have done that. But enough of about that! What are you doing walking around by yourself?"

So Lila explained about all the girls coming to visit James and Sirius. "I just didn't realize they were that popular. Remy said they were, but I thought he was just exaggerating."

"Nope, Remus was right. Those three boys are the most popular guys in our year. Remus does pretty well with the popularity—he's quiet about it and doesn't let it get to his head. Potter has an ego that just grows and grows and grows from all the attention. And Black is the biggest womanizer Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"What?" Lila asked, looking slightly distressed.

Lily looked at Lila closely, watching her reaction. "Well, he's slept with nearly all of the girls in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Us Gryffindor girls know better than to mess around with him and the Slytherin girls wouldn't dare fraternize with a Gryffindor."

Lila looked even more distressed. "So pretty much he sleeps with one girl, then moves on to another girl?"

Lily thought about it and nodded. "He's never actually dated a girl. It's just not his way. Lila? Are you alright?"

Lila nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? It's not like anything is going on. Or that anything would ever happen. He's a jerk—plain and simple. So what if we accidently kissed? It isn't like we talked about it. Besides, why would I like a womanizer? I mean really, I could do _so_ much better."

Lily giggled nervously. " Lila? Nobody actually said anything about you two kissing or your liking him."

Lila looked mortified. "Please tell me I didn't say any of that out loud. Please, please, please!"

"Hehe. Umm, no you definitely said it all out loud. Come with me, we'll get you some new girl friends and we can all figure this out together, alright?"


End file.
